


Jealous Boyfriend

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their day of, but when Yabu is trying to find Inoo, he is nowhere to be found. Yabu get a massage from Yuya that Inoo is on a date with someone else! And this story is telling about what happen after Inoo came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Boyfriend

**Title :** Jealous Boyfriend  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo (Inoobu)  
 **Genre:** Fluff (I hope so)  
 **Summary :** It's their day of, but when Yabu is trying to find Inoo, he is nowhere to be found. Yabu get a massage from Yuya that Inoo is on a date with someone else! And this story is telling about what happen after Inoo came home.

\-----------------------------------------------

Color Coding :  
Inoo  
Yabu

\----------------------------------------------  
Inoo just got home from a meeting with Kohei, it was late so he tried to make his voice down as low as possible. He opened the Jump house door.  
  
“Tadaima.” He said in a very small voice, he thought everyone have asleep, the living room also looks dark. He didn’t think that someone have been waitng for him.  
  
“Okaeri. Why are you so late?” said Yabu in an angry tone, still in the darkness of their living room, Yabu really looks scary. Inoo sure surprise seeing Yabu, his boyfriend, standing in front of him now, he thought Yabu is asleep already.  
  
“I’m sorry I’m late. But I did massage you to sleep without me, right?” Said Inoo while turning on the light. Yabu still looks so angry, and Inoo can see that clearly. He didn’t know the reason, but he was sure enough that Yabu is mad at him.  
  
“Yes you did. And you massage me just for that.” Yabu replied coldly.  
  
“Why are you looks so mad? Did I do something that upset you?” Inoo trying to find out the problem. He feels uneasy with cold Yabu. Well, no one like the cold Yabu, he can be very scary once in a while.  
  
“You just go on a date with Kohei are you?” Yabu busted out. ‘Eh?’ was in the Inoo’s mind.  
  
“Well, I did went out with Kohei, but it wasn't a date. Is that why you look so angry?”  
  
“REALLY? Sharing a glass of ice cream in a cafe, looking so close to each other, if it’s not a date what do you call that huh?”  
  
“Where do you know all this? I was just helping Kohei with choosing a ring for his boyfriend.”  
  
“Yuyan told me, he saw you two. If it’s the case then why are you so late?! Why didn’t you tell me a thing about going out with Kohei?! Why must you share a glass of ice cream?! Can’t you just order another one?! And why he asked you out of all people that close to him?! Most important of all, are you two timing me?!”  
  
“Calm down honey. I’ll answer your entire question if you want, but at least ask then one by one. And NO, I’m not two timing you dear.” Inoo answered calmly.  
  
“How can I believe you?” said Yabu in very small voice, but Inoo can hear it faintly. Yabu sit in the couch still not willing to stop whining and look angry.  
  
“Come on, why would I two timing you. One boyfriend is enough for me. Listen, I didn’t share the ice cream, only Kohei ate then, I only tried one spoon of it. I forgot to leave a note. He asked me because I’m the only one who is free for the time being, his friends are busy with some things. Nothing special, we’re just best friend.” Inoo sit beside Yabu, he tried to make the older believe him.  
  
“REALLY?”  
  
“Yes. Really. Anyway, I have this one sweet boyfriend, so I don’t think I need someone else.”  
  
“Okay, I believe you, but next time at least left me massage or a note if you are going out with someone. I was panicked, you know.” Said Yabu with softer tone than erlier.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Next time, I'll definitely give you a massage.”  
  
“…” Yabu kept in silent.  
  
“Kou? I am forgiven?”  
  
“Okay, I forgive you.” Yabu finally replied.  
  
“Thank you Kou~” Inoo hugs Yabu tightly.  
  
“Nee, Kou, tell me, by any change, are you jealous because I went out with Kohei?” Inoo let go of the hugs then look at Yabu.  
  
“Well . . . . . . Yeah. How can I not jealous, we finally have a day of but instead of spending them with me you spending them with Kohei, even worse you didn’t even tell me!” Yabu yell out, he is yelling but he is still being gentle to Inoo by trying to keep his voice down. Now, he is starting to pout.  
  
“I’m so sorry. But you know, I’m kind of happy because you jealous and worried for me, which mean you love me.” Said Inoo with a soft tone.  
  
“I do love you. So much.” Yabu still pouting.  
  
“I love you too~ Kou, please stop Pouting~” Inoo tried to make his boyfriend to stop pout.  
  
“If you don’t want me to pout, please remember that you are mine and mine only.”  
  
“Yes yes. I’m yours and yours only.” Inoo replied with a smile. Yabu smiled too and he kissed his lovely boyfriend.  
  
“Now, because you made me angry, I’ll have to teach you a lesson~” Yabu stand up and pick Inoo up. He carry Inoo with princess style, and walk to their bedroom.  
  
“Eeh? Chotto! At least let me take a bath first.” Inoo yelled but of course he is ignored by Yabu. Then the night goes on~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm still sucks at this am I? *sigh*  
But I did my best. Please do comment~ I would like to know what do you think about this fic~  
Oh and ...  
Thank you for reading!  
^^


End file.
